Analyze This!
by CrimsonCat
Summary: Yes, it's finally happened! Marguerite and Roxton have ended up in therapy! Come on.. we all knew it would happen eventually... lol, R&R plz!


You see what happens when I don't get enough sleep? lol, ok, I'll admit that this is both silly and dumb.. but then again, so am I when I've been awake for so long. And that makes it ok. ;)  
Actually, this was inspired by that line in Veggie5's fic where Roxton decides he should seek some professional help, re: the voice in his head. If you haven't read it yet, go read it. Very good fic, and then you'll know what I'm talking about. lol  
Ok, I didn't edit this. I'll do all that tomorrow. For now, you're going to have to accept it the way it is. I don't own Roxton or Marguerite. I just really enjoy playing with them. I'll put them back when I'm done.. promise.  
See you at the bottom.  
  
=^..^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Ok, why don't you start by telling me why you're here?"  
  
Marguerite cast a wicked look in Roxton's direction before answering the question.  
"We're here because he's an idiot." She snapped.  
  
"*I'm* an idiot?!" Roxton exclaimed.  
  
"Now, Marguerite, no name calling." The psychiatrist reminded the brunette firmly. "And please, try to use 'I' statements."  
  
"Ok. *I* think he's an idiot." Marguerite corrected herself.  
  
"That's not what I meant." the man sighed. "Really, I can't do this for you."  
  
"We're here," Roxton spoke. "Because lately, all we do is fight."  
  
"Which isn't anything new." Marguerite added quickly. "But it's different. These aren't our usual fights."  
  
"All right." Their therapist nodded. "And why do you think that is?"  
  
"If we knew that..." Marguerite muttered under her breath.  
  
"She's avoiding me." Roxton piped up.  
  
"And how does that make you feel?"  
  
"Unhappy. And, a little worried." Roxton admitted.  
  
"Marguerite, have you been avoiding him?"  
  
"Yes." Marguerite shrugged. "I have to avoid him from time to time."  
  
"And why do you think that is?"  
  
"Because after awhile, if I don't take a break, I might kill him." Marguerite said sarcastically.  
  
"See? That, that's what I'm talking about!" Roxton exclaimed. "She won't talk to me anymore."  
  
"I didn't talk to you before." Marguerite reminded him.  
  
"Yes you did Marguerite, and you know it." Roxton argued.  
  
"Uh.. when did she stop talking to you?" The psychiatrist asked, trying to re-direct the conversation.  
  
"Right around the time I told her I loved her." Roxton said, after a few moments thought.  
  
Marguerite couldn't help but roll her eyes, something Roxton didn't miss.  
"She's just been impossible to deal with since then." The hunter accused.  
  
"Marguerite, is this true?"  
  
"I'm always impossible to deal with, ask anyone." Marguerite avoided the question.  
  
"I sense you're being a bit defensive." He noticed. "What are you trying to hide?"  
  
Marguerite sighed.  
"He doesn't really love me." She spoke. "He can't. He doesn't even know who I am."  
  
"Neither do you." Roxton muttered, a little upset at her comment.  
  
"Why do you say he doesn't love you?" The therapist ignored Roxton's remark. "What is it you're so afraid of?"  
  
"I didn't plan for this." Marguerite confessed. "Love wasn't what I came to the plateau for, and I'm just not interested."  
  
"But you stayed!" Roxton exclaimed. "You could have gone back, but you didn't. You stayed."  
  
"People do stupid things all the time, John." Marguerite snapped.  
  
"John, how is this making you feel?"  
  
"Mad. Because she acts like she doesn't love me, but I know she does." Roxton spoke.  
  
"I what?!" Marguerite's voice was a little shrill.  
  
"Do you love him Marguerite?"  
  
"No!" She exclaimed. "No." A little calmer. "I can't love him... I don't love him."  
  
Roxton was about to argue, but a look from the therapist silenced him.  
"Why can't you love him?" The man asked.  
  
"Because.." Marguerite looked away. "Because I swore I'd never love again. It hurts too much."  
  
"Oh, Marguerite..." Roxton took her hand in his own, but she pulled away.  
  
"He's always rushing headlong into danger." Marguerite continued. "Got to shoot the raptor. Have to save Challenger. Can't leave the evil voodoo priestess alone in the jungle.. It just never ends. Even if we never go back to London, and my past is never an issue, I can't love him when there is always the chance he won't come home at night."  
  
"You're still mad about the voodoo priestess?" Roxton asked, shocked. "But that was so *long* ago!"  
  
"Yeah, and you loved her too, didn't you?" Marguerite snapped.  
  
"Roxton, I think Marguerite has made a very valid point here." The therapist pointed out. "Perhaps you are just a bit too reckless."  
  
"Hey, the raptors need to get shot sometimes. And if I don't save Challenger, who will? Malone?" Roxton defended himself. "But I'll never let another voodoo priestess work her voodoo on me."  
  
Marguerite shook her head, not quite believing him.  
"What about amazons, or witches, or..."  
  
"No, you're the only one for me." Roxton interrupted.  
  
"Oh, John, do you promise?" Marguerite asked hopefully.  
  
"I promise, Marguerite." Roxton assured her.  
  
Marguerite kissed him soundly.  
"I love you." She told him.  
  
"I love you too." Roxton returned.  
  
"Well, I guess we're done here." Marguerite smiled, getting to her feet.  
  
"But.. what about your constant defenses.. or his need to save everyone... There is still so much that needs to be done." The psychiatrist argued.  
  
"He just swore off all of the jungle tramps." Marguerite told him. "Do you know how big that is?"  
  
"And she loves me." Roxton beamed.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Good enough for me." Marguerite interrupted. "Let's get out of here."  
  
And with that, she lead Roxton out of the strange little office. The therapist sank deeper into his chair with a weary sigh. Deciding for the third time that day he didn't get paid enough for all this.  
  
"Maybe mother was right." He muttered. "Maybe I should have been a painter."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
lol, don't tell me that wasn't just a little bit amusing. Just a tad? semi-amusing? lol, well, if you liked it, or thought it was just the dumbest thing you've ever read, review it and let me know. (You're already here, you might as well). And, now, I'm off to bed. lol, sorry if it's as stupid as I think it is... I can't help how I get when sleepy.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


End file.
